Basorexia Desire to Kiss
by thanksforthetea
Summary: Castiel has always wanted to try kissing. He just needed to wait for the right moment and the right human to come along to spark that desire.


**Title: **Basorexia (Desire to Kiss)  
**Author:** sherlockmadetea  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Word Count:** 825  
**Pairings:** Destiel  
**Warnings:** Swearing, slight homophobia.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Note:** Any mistakes are my own. I didn't have a beta reader.

* * *

Castiel has always wanted to try kissing. He just needed to wait for the right moment and the right human to come along to spark that desire.

"You haven't seen the greatest action hero in all time?" Dean questioned to Castiel, "That's it! We are having a marathon when we get to Bobby's." The eldest Winchester cranked up the car speakers, it blaring out an AC/DC song that sounded familiar to the angel's ears. It was immediately turned down after Sam made a snarky comment how the music was too loud and he wanted some shut-eye on the trip to home base.

This is where the desire to kiss someone sparked. He was sitting on the couch at Bobby's, Dean in the kitchen grabbing a beer while the two of them had a marathon of Chuck Norris movies. They were on _The Delta Force _when Castiel spoke up shortly after the movie started.

"I assume you kissed someone before Dean, am I correct?"

The hunter bellowed out a laugh, opening up his bottle of beer before taking a swig to drown out the laugh. "Have I kissed someone before- Cas are you seriously asking me that question?"

The fallen angel pursed his lips, "I am seriously asking you that question Dean."

"Cas I have had sex with more women than you can dare to imagine, so of course I kiss." The hunter grinned, walking towards the door frame and leaned against it while taking another swig.

Castiel stared at his hands, wringing them deep in thought. He finally got out of his seat, swiftly moving past Dean and into the kitchen, where he retrieved a beer from the fridge, opened it, and downed it in a few gulps.

"Woah man are you alright over there?" Dean stared at the angel, noticing that he seemed off, "Are you losing more of your angel mojo?"

Castiel pursed his lips, deep in thought. He finally spoke after several minutes, "Is it wrong that I desire to kiss you Dean?"

It took a few seconds for Dean's brain to process Castiel's sentence. Going bright red, he choked out "N-No. But that is just weird Castiel. I see you as a friend."

"Oh." the angel said solemnly, returning to his seat.

Dean gave out a soft sigh, "Cas, it's not like that. I mean- I am just not gay alright?"

Castiel nodded, "Understood Dean. Just so you are made aware of it Dean, though my vessel is male, my angelic form has no gender."

Dean sat down beside the angel, reaching out to hold his shoulder. "I'm sorry Cas. I really am. I just can't kiss a dude right now."

That was the first time Castiel tried to kiss Dean Winchester. The second time it was the two of them out in the Impala. It was a chilly autumn, with a fresh layer of fallen leaves on the ground.

"Why are we here again Dean?" Castiel asked the hunter, seeing him shiver and curl up into himself.

"B-Because," Dean chattered, "Sam needs some more info on what we are dealing with in this stinkin' town."

The angel's eyes softened. Looking concerned at the hunter, he asked, "Are you cold?"

"What does it look like? Of course I'm cold!" Dean snapped, rubbing his hands together to create some warmth.

Unbuckling his seat belt, Castiel slid across the seat of the Impala to be right next to Dean. Dean didn't protest though, Castiel was really warm compared to his own body temperature.

The angel looked up at Dean, blue eyes meeting green. Time stood still.

The silence was only broken when the hunter spoke up, "Um, Cas. You know a while back how you asked if you could kiss me?"

"Yes I do Dean," the angel recalled. "I remember it quite fondly."

"Well," the hunter blushed, clearing his throat, "did you still want to try it?"

No words were needed to be spoken after that. Castiel leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dean's chapped ones. It felt like fire was burning in the depths of his soul, slowly spreading to his partner through that kiss. Oh it was intoxicating. Kissing each others lips, noses, freckles; it was love. This was the first time Castiel truly felt this emotion. Complete devotion to another being, in this case Dean Winchester. It was perfect though. Truly perfect.

They finally broke the kiss, panting from the excitement of it all. Dean smoothed out his hair, it sticking up in odd angles.

Laughing, Dean broke the silence, "I have to hand it to you Cas, you are quite the kisser."

"I'm glad my osculating abilities are to your standards Dean." the angel smiled, staring off into the now frost-covered road.

Dean chuckled, wrapping his arm around the fallen angel. He made a mental note that the next lesson the two of them were having was how to get Castiel to stop talking like a Shakespearean actor.


End file.
